A Sleepy Confession
by Ellie
Summary: Misty suprises herself as she openly tells Ash about her crush on him. Just a short fluffy thing! ;)


A Sleepy Confession  
by: Ellie  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.... DO YOU? *snuckles*  
  
  
  
  
Brock's stomach growled. Loudly. Even Misty, in the bunk below him, could hear it.   
"I guess I'll go find a midnight snack," he whispered to no one in particular. He moved the covers to the side and slid out of the top bunk. Misty watched his feet hit the floor with half- opened eyes. As Brock padded out of the room, she could hear him murmur, "Maybe Nurse Joy is up."  
As the door behind him shut, Misty opened her eyes. Togepi was fast asleep beside her, curled up in it's eggshell. She smiled at the adorable little Pokemon and snuggled into her covers. She let her eyes peek out of the top of her comforter so that she could see Ash sleeping across from her. Pikachu was curled up beside him, in a snug little ball. Ash and Pikachu were quite a sight to see.   
Ash always looked adorable when he slept. His hair was as messy as it had ever been, sticking up in some places, and flat in others. This alone made Misty want to giggle. He snored— but just a little. It wasn't loud enough for anyone but her to notice. His mouth was slightly agape, and his cheeks were flushed from slumber. Tonight, he was sleeping in his black tee-shirt and the gray pinstriped pajama pants that his mom gave him for his twelfth birthday. His right arm was hanging off the edge of the bunk, along with his right foot. In fact, only his left leg was under his comforter cover, it seemed to have been unintentionally discarded somewhere along the line. His head was on the very edge of his pillow, and he almost seemed to be facing Misty. Pikachu had its head resting on Ash's stomach, with the rest of its body in a tight ball against him.   
Suddenly, Ash moved. He had woken up. In a vain attempt to not get caught in her little act of staring, Misty quickly clamped her eyes shut. It didn't work.  
"Misty," came Ash's groggy whisper. "What are ya staring at?"  
'Oh, no,' she thought. 'What on earth do I say?' She looked up to find Ash staring at *her*, with a goofy smirk on his face that almost made her melt.   
"You," she answered. Misty couldn't believe her own ears. Did she really just say that?   
"Huh?" Ash spat, dumbfounded.   
Deciding to go along with what she started, Misty replied, "Yeah, I was staring at you."  
"What for?"   
"Ah, I dunno. You look cute when you sleep, that's all," she said with a grin. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!'   
Ash sat up, carefully removing Pikachu from his belly. "Really?" he said, his ego boosted.  
"Yeah. But my view's a bit biased, I wouldn't get cocky about it," Misty said flatly. She began to wonder where exactly she was going with this. Ash was wondering the same thing.   
"How exactly is *your* view biased?" Ash asked, a tad confused.  
"Oh, well, I always think you look cute."  
Ash was, again, dumbfounded. "Huh?"  
"Sure I do. That's my job, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, when you've got a crush on someone, thinking they're cute is just part of it," Misty said, turning to lay on her back. She stared at the bunk above her, disbelieving that she was saying anything that she thought she was saying.   
"You- you like me?" Ash sputtered. "You've got a crush on me?"  
"Duh, Sherlock. I've liked you for a while now."  
"How come you never told me?"  
"I'm telling you now, aren't I? Actually, I'm not sure why I'm telling you now. Should I be telling you this? Maybe it's a side effect of sleep deprivation... That sounds possible. Loss of rational thinking. Not being able to keep a secret sounds like part of that, doesn't it?" Misty was rambling, and she knew it. But she didn't know what else to say.  
Ash didn't answer her. Being careful not to wake Pikachu, Ash got out of his bed and tiptoed across the short distance to Misty's bunk. He kneeled down near her face, and smiled at her.   
"Misty," he whispered. "I like you, too."  
She was grinning immediately. "Really?" she said quietly.  
Ash nodded. "Really." He planted a short, but sweet kiss upon Misty's lips, then pulled away to stare into her deep blue eyes. She hugged him tightly, quite unsure of why she had said the things she said, however glad that she did. When the hug had ended, Ash carefully removed Togepi from Misty's covers, and placed it gently next to the sleeping Pikachu. With a sigh of relief that Togepi was still asleep, he turned around to see Misty making room for him in her bed. He climbed in next to her and gently kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight, Ash," she murmured.  
"Goodnight, Misty," he replied.   
They soon closed their eyes, forehead to forehead, arms entangled. Peaceful dreams were awaiting the two young lovers, as they slowly drifted to sleep.   
  
Sometime later, once Ash and Misty were fast asleep, Brock returned to the room. Keeping up with his trend of talking to himself, he said, "That was so nice of Nurse Joy to make me a sandwich. And to spend time with me. She's such a wonderful lady."  
He shook his head in spite of himself, and began up the ladder to the top bunk. He stopped suddenly when he saw who lay beneath him. He was amazed and overjoyed at what he saw— Ash and Misty had finally admitted their feelings for each other! Tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day!  
  
THE END ;D 8 


End file.
